


【jaydick】马利撒迪欧的迷宫游戏

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Daimon!Dick, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 人类学研究者杰森误入卜鲁百多族的祭祀地，邪神马利撒迪欧决定和他玩一场游戏。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23





	1. 梦即现实

**Author's Note:**

> 名字都是自己按照世界语瞎编的，勿深究。  
> 第二章人兽play，雷者回避。

当火光聚集在他的上方时，杰森终于从混沌中清醒过来。头痛欲裂，强烈的光照让他睁不开眼睛，他试图抬手摸摸自己的后脑勺是否完好，却被一根手杖打开。眯缝的眼睛勉强能看见一个高大的人的身影，头上却长出了一长一短的犄角，微微转动身体就能听见玉石相撞的声音。  
“外族人，你为什么犯我族圣地？”眼睛逐渐适应了光亮，眼前的事物也清晰起来。说话的那人的确不是什么怪物，头上的犄角是兽骨面具的一部分，胸前挂满了大大小小的玉石项链和坠子，三条深色绣有暗纹的布幅构成及踝的长裙，裸露出来的肌肤在火光下显现出红棕色，看起来像个萨满。  
“能喘气就说话！”那人见杰森端详着自己，又迟迟不肯说话，语气也更加严厉、急促。杰森细细听着他的发音，依靠着少之又少的资料记忆，勉强辨认出这是他正在寻找的卜鲁百多族的语言。这个种族生活在太平洋的未命名岛屿上，但由于他们似乎掌握着某种控制天气的超自然力使得研究人员不敢贸然做进一步的研究。  
“我受伤，掉下来。”杰森指了指上方，努力示意他是从高地上摔了下来。自从他一意孤行请求上级和同僚继续深入岛屿而被从组织开除，只能通过部分研究资料破译比较简单的语言系统，更深的语法规则就不得而知了。  
周围举火把的野人互相看了看，用低沉的声音交流，似乎能够理解杰森的境遇。杰森猜想他从高地滑入那个空旷的地陷时一定不小心闯入了他们的宗教区域。背后的一闷棍让他现在还眼睛发虚，嘴里酝酿出一丝血腥味。“我起来。”他撑住地面希望借力坐起来，却被手杖再次戳中肩膀按了回去。  
“先把他拉去神树。仪式继续”萨满抬手一挥，周围的野人们就抓住杰森的手臂把他拖拽起来。萨满回身离开，裙幅扫起石子飞溅到杰森惊慌失措的脸上。  
“喂！这是一个意外，一个意外！”该死的，这帮野人理解错了什么？或者说他们的逻辑也那么野蛮可笑？杰森大喊着，英语夹杂着卜鲁百多语，但没有人理睬他。漆黑的树林里，鸟雀的号啸划破天际，杰森拧动身体试图逃走，但这群野人似乎天生怪力让他无法挣脱。“放开我！你们这帮野猪！”虽然视野有限，但杰森能感觉出他们走过的路越来越平坦，草被稀疏，似乎经常有人来往——  
也许是处刑地，这帮野猪，他们可能会杀了他，棰杀或者活埋，然后吃下他的血肉……杰森的想象愈发恐怖且一发不可收拾。他真的不应该私自登上这座岛屿，他只有一把小刀，用来开他自备的补给罐头，现在双手被擒住根本拿不到。只能等死吗？正这么想着，他感觉到自己手臂上的力量一松，于是翻身抽出小刀，站起来对准野人们。但野人们好像看见了什么，擎在手中的火把随着慌忙的步伐四散开，消失在黑暗的丛林里。  
一切似乎安静下来，风吹动树叶发出娑娑的声音，杰森继续向前走着，忽然，他踩到一根枯枝，粗重的呼吸声便在丛林里响起。“不不不……”他盯着前方的黑暗，呼吸声渐渐远去，他的心也沉了下去，而呼吸声再次从背后响起，他的心也随之颤抖。绝望地转过身，他看见了茫茫黑暗里，一双眼睛正盯着自己。“哦，艹他妈的！”杰森向后狂奔，身后的呼吸声也变成激烈的吼叫声，那个东西在追他！眼前的树木不断减少，他在向一块更加开阔的地方逃命。突然，前方出现了一点亮光！也许是火把，他肯定自己已经接近那群野人们群居的地方了，但是随着距离越来越近，他发现只有那一点火光——不是聚落，只是道标似的火把扎在巨树前。身后的嘶吼声时而消止，时而从不同方向响起，像是在驱逐他往某个方向前进。他是那个怪物的羊？想到这儿，杰森忽然想起研讨会上提起过的超自然控制力。他停下脚步，心脏依然狂跳不止，但他的握住刀柄的手更加有力了。那东西也被停下来的杰森迷惑住，放缓了追逐的步子，在黑暗里徘徊。  
杰森缓慢地退步，他和火把越来越近，不管那是什么，生物总有一个原始的弱点，从自然诞生也被自然驯化。背后的热量几乎要烧穿他的衣服，他迅速转身，抓起火把，举在面前。那个东西愤怒地咆哮，跳起来扑向他，杰森立刻闭上双眼，预想着自己被怪物撕咬成碎片。  
数秒过后，什么也没发生，一切好像又回归平静。杰森睁开双眼，在咫尺间的光明中，他看见了那个怪物的身体，长着一长一短的犄角，嘴里生出短而密集的獠牙，有着驼鹿一样庞大的身躯，脑后一条暗青色的鬃毛几乎要垂在地上。它扬起前蹄，上半身忽然变化人形，后腿也逐渐恢复成正常人类的腿胫，最终变幻出刚才那个萨满模样的人的形象。  
“你想杀了我？”萨满盯着杰森手里的尖刀，“你不怕我？”兽骨面具下发出的声音并不是卜鲁百多语，但并不难理解，好像树叶发出响声，人就知道是风一样。  
“怕，但……”杰森皱紧眉头，不可思议地打量萨满的身体，还没有从刚刚奇幻的经历里走出来，“你他妈根本就不是人类！你到底是什么鬼玩意儿？！”  
“我是万物神选中的造物，但也只是被赋予了一些神智和能力。”萨满的声音变得十分柔和，如同在和一个年幼无知的孩子对话，“我该怎么称呼你？”  
杰森迟疑地放下小刀，直起脊背，疲累地说:“杰森，杰森·陶德。”  
“你是个勇敢的人，杰森。”萨满抬起手在空中画出一个图案，一阵强风就吹熄了杰森手中的火把，“我开始有点欣赏你了。”  
“去你的，你这个混蛋(you dick)！”黑暗中，杰森感觉到萨满在接近他，他刺出尖刀却好像扎进了一块石头。“如果你一定要这么称呼我，好吧。”浓烈的香味直冲大脑，杰森感觉自己的意识被抽空了。倒地的时候，他看见萨满站在他身边，低垂下头看着他。  
这一次苏醒显然比上一次舒适，没有剧痛感，只有乏力感。熟悉的香味还萦绕在他的四周，他想睁开眼睛，但身上似乎被绑上了一块巨石，沉进漭漭混混的水中。在天顶投射下的蓝色幽光里，他被一只手拽了出来。是那个萨满。他站在巨大的树下，背对着杰森。“迪克！”他试探性地喊出脑海里第一个出现的词。萨满转过身，睁开双眼，那双眼睛正散发出蓝色的光辉。忽然，强风吹过，白色的飞鸟从他的双眼中飞出，扑扇翅膀拍击过杰森的肩，最后飞上天空，变成了月亮。月光越来越强，让杰森睁不开眼睛，又好像听见在鸟鸣声中听见了迪克的喃喃低语。  
“你是我见过的第一个不喜欢迷魂香的人。”景物从模糊到清晰，杰森努力从朦胧的香中寻回理智，将涣散在帐篷顶的目光聚焦在低矮木座上那个盘腿而坐的人身上。“你叫迪克？”软绵的身体艰难地坐起来，鄙夷地看向萨满。  
“你可以这么称呼我，只要你乐意。”迪克夹着烟枪的手指套着尖利的兽爪指套，琳琅的玉石饰品垂在他的胸口，而杰森之前没注意到的是他的脚踝处也同样套满了饰品，身上更是画着绮丽的红棕色的符文，而他真正的皮肤则显现出浅一点的蜜色，兽骨面具后还有长长的暗青色披毛。他缓缓的吐出烟雾，和面前香炉焚烧殆尽的木头和菌类残烬混合在一起，变成一种馥郁的香。那应该就是让自己神智昏沉的罪魁祸首。  
“你不杀我，也不放我走，到底想干什么？”  
“你和你的朋友已经触怒了神灵，但放心，你们还不够格做祭品。我需要你彻底明白:这里什么都没发生过。”朋友？杰森觉得一切荒谬得可笑。的确，他是研究项目的牵头人之一，在第一次登陆勘察中所有队员包括另一名负责人也都失联了几天，但不久之后他们就安全返回。也是那时候起，他的同事，另一个负责人开始反对继续研究……  
“是你威胁了他们？！”不不，威胁不会让所有人都妥协甚至歇斯底里式的抗拒回忆，这绝对不是威胁，“你蛊惑了他们，怪物！”  
迪克没有回答，将烟枪放在一边，站起身走近杰森。他也是一身怪力，只用一只手就能把住杰森的肩膀将他拉起来，但尖利的指套也刺得他生疼。“我说过你很勇敢，比很多人都勇敢。”杰森试图摸出自己的小刀，但很明显迪克已经收走了。兽骨面具几乎要贴在他的脸上，杰森第一次如此近距离地观察迪克，他的眼睛是纯粹的幽蓝色，呼吸间还带着一股独特的草木香味。杰森试图伸手揭开他的面具却被无情地拍开，但他能明显感觉出来迪克笑了一下。  
忽的，迪克丢开了杰森的肩膀，任由他失衡倒下去。“你想干什么？”迪克没有理睬他，向外凝视了许久，似是听见了什么声音，转身出了帐篷。在他转身出去的瞬间，杰森看见他脊背上醒目的伤疤，和符文一起挤满了皮肤。待迪克走远，看守的人并没有像杰森预想的一样到来。他在帐篷里四下搜寻，没有找出自己的小刀，最后索性钻出帐篷，逃进树林。  
迪克的帐篷并没有和报告上所说的聚落连接，茂密的树林和河流隔断了他和族人们的往来。只有需要祭祀的时候，年轻人们才会在年老的领路人的指引下来到这儿。杰森在树林里漫无目的地走着，他不敢贸然出现在河边，只是听着河流的声音顺着流淌的方向摸索出路。迷香似乎让他的昼夜时间观念也出现了偏差。在不知走了多久之后，天慢慢暗了下来。幸运的是，今天并不是完全的黑夜，格外皎洁的月色让杰森有勇气继续前行。  
大脑浑浑噩噩，杰森勉强将注意力集中在河水流淌的声音上，但很快他眼前就浮现出一些不合时宜的记忆。他从装甲车下来，晴空烈日晒得他后颈的皮肤刺痛，迷彩色的营房内部的建筑格局诡异，兜兜转转，他被带到一个狭小的问讯室。虽然有阳光从窗口投射过来，但窗口设置的有些过高，室内还是打开了日光灯。  
“陶德先生，将军不会通过你的研究方案。”高且白的秘书热得直冒汗，手指轻轻推了下眼镜，眼镜很快又因为汗液下滑。  
“可是……为什么？”杰森震惊地摊开双手，呼吸也变得急促起来，“卜鲁百多对我们来说是一个陌生的种族，而且他们能够操控一些可怕的超自然力。他们的语言，他们的整个文化，都值得我们继续研究。”  
“超自然力？”秘书突然忍不住笑出了声，“将军已经嘱托我通知有关部门安排了咨询，我想您会适应的。至于研究是否进行，以及研究的方向，您的同事们会努力。”  
“哦，天，你们这帮白痴就这样认为是我疯了？你们根本不知道这意味着什么！我们在这里付出的一切，时间、精力，在你们看来都一文不值了？”好像晴天霹雳击中了颅顶，杰森颓然地向后坐进椅背，愤怒地揪紧衣袖，“去疯人院或者监狱，我宁愿去坐牢！老天，他真应该来看看，到底谁发疯了？！”  
老天，杰森巨大的挫败感让发觉身体的重心一下后移。于是，他摔倒进了硬床垫里。看着简易房天顶的每一根横线，前进，与边缘竖线交汇，再转向上下两个方向，无论怎样都会回到原点——这是一个巨大的圆圈！杰森定睛一看那个屋顶，的确是由两个年轮样的线条组成。突然，线条扭动，中心的圆圈拉成了直线，一双幽蓝色的眼睛睁开，直直地盯住杰森。  
杰森恍然惊醒，才发现自己还在树林里游荡。水流声就在不远处，他继续走着，忽然又听见了什么东西落水的声音。  
他抬起头，尽力向河边望去，却看不清那是什么。水声不大，应该不是那天见到那种恐怖的怪物，他猫着腰摸过去，在草丛掩护中向河边窥探。那是一个熟悉的人影，踉跄地摔在河水里，神色慌张，似乎受到了某种惊吓。月光映得他的皮肤发白，红棕色的符文像是火红色的蛇燃烧着、缠绕在他身上。潺潺的水流里倒映出他的面具，他愤恨地用手搅乱水中的映像。  
冰冷的河水冲刷下符文的红光渐渐变暗，迪克也平静下来。细微的木枝断裂声随着风传进他的耳朵，他的脊背稍稍挺直了些，向后望去，脱下了面具。杰森忍不住挪动脚步，更加靠近丛林边缘，想要看清面具后的那张脸，但他只能看见暗青色披发下他真实的黑色短发。面具被扔在水里，燃烧的符文似乎消耗了他大多数的体力，使得转身的动作也显得吃力。  
“你在这儿，我亲爱的……”  
杰森不自主地站起来，但事实上他的半个身体早已离开了树林，他径直朝河边走去，胃里翻腾出一股热涌上心头让他的呼吸变得粗重。迪克看见杰森向自己走过来，疲倦的脸上忽然露出满意的笑容。他匍匐下身体，爬到岸边，招手示意杰森靠近。  
杰森甫一蹲下，迪克就揽住他的脖子，强行吻了上去。浓烈的香味顺着呼吸进入杰森的口腔，他蓦然睁开眼，惶恐地试图推开迪克，而他挣扎得越激烈，迪克就缠得更紧。窒息的感觉使他的目光从迪克身上的符文滑向河流。水中倒映出的那个狰狞扭曲的脊背显然不是他所看到的迪克的脊背，他惊恐地嚎叫着，慌乱地摸索地面，抓起一块石头，重重地砸在迪克的头上。一下，又一下。鲜血飞溅，湿润了他的手指，滴落水中，随河流向未知的出口流去。迪克吃痛地掐住他脖子推开他，眼神里陡然生出少有的愤怒，重重地挥上了一巴掌。  
杰森迟钝地用右手摸了摸自己的脸颊，霎时显露出凶狠的神色，咬破迪克脖颈的皮肤，红棕色的符文顿时燃烧起来，灼伤了他的皮肤。鲜血滋生出极端的痛苦，这是迪克第一次感觉到无助，他想推开杰森，又发觉自己掐住杰森的手已经失力。  
“啊——”宽大的尾鳍重重地拍打在杰森的头上，天旋地转，迪克拖着变成尾鳍的双腿爬上岸，趴伏在昏过去的杰森身侧拼命喘息。他一手捂住杰森的眼睛，一手下滑到他的下身，鲜血淋漓在他的脸上染出艳丽的绯红，他迷恋地将头搁在杰森胸口，喃喃自语。  
月入中天，头部的剧痛让迪克不停地倒抽冷气，帐篷里的安神香也无法减轻几乎被撕裂的痛苦。他把杰森的手指抱住，放在胸口，低下头，虔诚地舔掉他手指上自己的鲜血。  
“你这个混蛋。”自己只是略微勾起了杰森体内残留的迷魂香，没想到他的反应如此暴力。迪克只能忍着疼躬下身在药罐里寻找止血的药膏，痛感暂时麻痹了他的感知，使他没有意识到身后的杰森已经悄然转醒。  
“你好香……”  
粗壮的手臂完全圈住了迪克的腰腹，杰森把头搁在他的肩膀上，伸出舌头舔舐脖颈上伤口附近凝固的血液。舌尖深入伤口，迪克的脊背瞬间紧绷，痛苦地低吼出声。“啊……啊啊……”向后伸出的手臂被强力扭住压倒，只要轻微挣动手臂都可能直接断掉。被压制的恐惧袭上迪克心头，但他的心底里却被莫名的狂喜灼痛。  
“你真是个野兽！”声音因为兴奋而颤抖着。  
杰森终于松开了他的手臂，迪克也没有再反抗。他能感觉到杰森并不想杀死他，他的心跳很快，身体向后退了些，呼吸粗重地拍打在他的背上，时不时用舌尖略过还残留着灼烧疼痛的符文处的皮肤。察觉到迪克在颤抖后，他放弃了舔舐他的伤口，似乎认为那样只会让迪克感觉到痛苦。迪克只能难耐地晃动以示不满。  
杰森并没有理睬他，他的手推开了迪克湿漉漉的长裙，露出他挺翘的臀部，红棕色的符文只在那一块比较稀少。幼年时期就被沉进浸透了符文纸的神盆，只有少部分皮肤没有受过烈火灼烧的痛苦。  
他在迪克身上吐了一口唾沫，冰凉的液体滴在私密处，顺着稀疏的毛发流进深处，引的迪克一阵战栗。杰森用唾液湿润过的手指挤开臀缝，摸上那处褶皱，只是进去一小节已经让迪克发出不知是疼痛还是舒爽的呻吟。他低下身体，一边继续深入，一边亲吻迪克的脸颊。但那么点儿润滑是完全不够的，手指只缓慢地在干涩的通道里抽动，就已经完全无法继续深入了。额头上已经冒出汗液，杰森咬着牙忍住继续开拓的欲望，抽出手指，伸手在药罐里挖了一坨药膏，再次凶狠捅进去。  
有了药膏的润滑，紧缩的内壁逐渐适应了手指的抽插，迪克的声音也渐渐小了。当手指蹭到某个地方时，快感像火花一样窜上头顶，爽的身体直打颤。迪克的尖爪子只能徒劳地抠身下的粗毛毯，发出沙沙的声响，屁股微微地晃动企图躲开手指又想吞下更多。于是杰森拔出了手指，看着褶皱处沾满了绿色的湿液心里诡异地烧起一种令人困惑的欲望。  
迪克听见他脱裤子的声音，忙把潮红的脸埋进臂弯里，晃动身体调整好跪姿，腰难耐地软了下去。已经被开拓好的穴口饥渴地吮吸尖端。最后的理智告诉杰森不要贸然进入，毕竟他不想再被鱼尾巴扇晕过去。他抓住迪克的大腿根，缓慢地进入，直到进到深处迪克也没有发出一点儿声音，但肠壁颤抖地裹紧了杰森，几乎要把他的魂儿都吸出去。  
“操你……”最后一点儿耐心被彻底消磨殆尽，杰森肆无忌惮地在迪克体内驰骋，卵蛋撞上柔软的臀部发出啪啪的声响，在寂静的夜里格外羞人。  
“呜呜呜……”迪克紧闭着眼睛，像一只发情的猫鼬匍匐在地上。强烈的快感让他忍不住高声呻吟，他不断前后摆动臀部，以尝受更加激烈的刺激感受。被狠狠地干进深处，身体被纯粹的疼痛支配再滋生出甘美的快感。意想不到的湿液浇湿了杰森的龟头，他低头看向结合的地方，被完全撑开的褶皱里粉红的肉被干得外翻，透明的液体流泻而出。这个婊子！杰森咒骂起迪克，俯身抓住他的乳房粗暴蹂躏起来。“呜啊啊——”迪克的内壁再次缩紧，被打湿的大腿根兴奋到打颤，尖利的爪子已经将毛毯抓出洞眼。  
杰森停下大开大合的动作，转而抵住不深的那处软肉，疯狂地快速撞击。“啊啊啊！好爽！”快感瞬间被拔高到灭顶的程度，迪克的小腿不耐地拍打地面，屁股摇动的幅度更大但依旧躲不过杰森进入。突然，迪克的身体僵住，呻吟变成低声呜咽，内壁痉挛似地收缩，吸紧了杰森。杰森继续快速抽插，侧过头就看见粘稠的液体失禁了一般，像一条银线从龟头涌出来，打湿了一片毛毯。待粘液滴滴答答快要流尽，杰森才开始缓慢地抽送，帮助迪克适应疲倦期的不适。  
“呃，好痒。”迪克偏过头，略显委屈地看向杰森。杰森只得放弃温柔，深深地捅进迪克的深处。“啊嗯……”杰森并没有出来的意思，他抵住迪克最深处小幅度地抽送，每一次都能感到深处肠肉在战栗。巨大的疼痛下，迪克也没有丝毫软下去的意思。杰森向后退，看着刚刚窄小的褶皱被他干成一个淫荡的洞，愣愣地咽了口唾沫。迪克却没有停下，他开始摆动臀部，在杰森身上自给自足。渐渐的，迪克呼吸急促起来，杰森也开始回应他，贴着他敏感的地方抽送，手指抠挖被玩得硬挺的乳尖。忽然，迪克整个身体都陷入颤抖的狂舞，头高高地昂起，杰森知道他快要来了，于是揽起他的脖子，让他的脊背靠紧自己的胸口，看着他的阴茎如何在他抵达深处时喷射出大量的精液，而他自己也在痉挛的深处射了出来。  
他将阴茎拔出，大股精液便从被干的发红的肉穴里流出来。一阵从未有过的满足和疲累一同爬上他的身体，他的呼吸尚未平复，身体已经倒下去。平躺在地上，温暖的帐篷似乎变幻了模样，但他已经记不清是哪里不同。他太困了，于是闭上眼睛昏睡过去。  
黑暗的地陷里，某处洞窟被点燃的篝火照亮。偶尔有风刮过，就能闻见浓重的血腥味。在看不见的黑暗里，许多野人横躺在地，血液在石头上凝结出一层血苔，只有少部分肢体还算完整，大多数的野人只留存下少量的群干，分裂的四肢连带着骨头被甩出几米远。这里就像是一个屠宰场，或者一个私人餐厅。  
洞窟里，一只体型庞大的老虎俯卧在一个男人身边。迪克用戴着指套的手指温柔地梳理深橘色夹杂着黑色条纹的被毛，神情缠绵，老虎也温顺地趴着，喉咙里发出低低的呼噜，似乎马上要醒来。  
“继续睡吧，我亲爱的。”迪克嘴里冒出紫色的香雾，老虎嗅了一下，扑扇了一下耳朵，继续沉睡，“我们永远在一起了。”


	2. 发情期的日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个纯粹了为了试试“人兽”而开的车

长时间的沉睡对于杰森并不是什么好事，迪克偶尔也会减少迷魂香的量，让杰森恢复短暂的清醒。虽然第一次尝试时，杰森愤怒地攻击迪克，尖利的长牙刺穿了他的手臂，至今迪克的手臂内侧都留着两个黑色的洞眼，背上也多有伤疤。  
但慢慢的，杰森也意识到反抗的徒劳无功，索性借着清醒的短暂时光在山林里肆意奔跑，追逐野猪取乐。有时，迪克还能看见他趴卧在洞窟里，抱着一只野牛腿撕咬，嘴边的毛发上满是血糊。他似乎已经忘了自己曾经是一个人类的事实。  
迷魂香的量越减越少，杰森也没有再攻击迪克。晚上到来的时候，迪克燃起篝火在柴火堆坐下，洞口便能听见低低的呼噜声，杰森疲累地走进来在迪克身边卧倒，任由迪克抚摸他，甚至还亲人地袒露出黑白相间的腹部。  
距离他遇见杰森已经过去了几年，卜鲁百多族人已经鲜少踏足此地，他们把地陷称为邪神之地，只有有强大的无法实现欲求的人才会来此地祭祀。族群里的长老把迪克称为“马利撒迪欧”，是永恒的禁语。迪克也只觉得可笑，毕竟他身上的符文也是那群神神道道的老头弄上的，虽然没能节制他的力量，但也会在他受伤时发作加剧疼痛。  
迪克看着手中渐出虎形的木雕，加快手中的小刀的动作。洞窟内的光线并不充足，刀刃反射出寒光粼粼，细微的木屑剥落声在洞窟里格外响亮。正在脑中构画杰森平日叱咤林场的模样，迪克忽然听见洞口传来熟悉的呼噜声。他抬头向外望去，的确有一个庞大的身影出现在不远处。厚实的肉垫踩过石头没有一点声音，倒是粗重的呼吸暴露了他的接近。杰森发现迪克已经发现他的存在时，欢快地跑起来，拿出刚刚追击野猪群的速度，扑到迪克面前。  
“天还没黑，你怎么回来了？”迪克还没伸出手摸到杰森，杰森已经探出头轻轻地和迪克撞了撞头，又把身子整个压过来使劲嗅迪克。“你要干什么？”迪克被他的须毛搔得发痒，丢开木雕和小刀就开始撸动杰森的后颈肉，“是不是发情了？”  
杰森默许似的舔了舔迪克的脸，退了几步低下头就开始拱迪克的屁股，兴奋地咧开嘴拼命闻迪克身上的草木香味。迪克被他急不可耐的样子逗得发笑，摸了摸他下巴上的毛发，杰森就兴奋地开始扒拉迪克的裙子。迪克只好快点解开裙子，以免杰森又撕烂它。可是杰森已经没什么耐心，见迪克同意就要咬开裙子，立刻被迪克推开脑袋，无奈地呵斥道:“这里是我的地盘，也要遵守我的规矩。”  
杰森见状只好退开，趴伏在地上，盯着迪克的一举一动。他解开缠腰，将裙子在地上铺展开来，趴在上面撅起屁股。杰森没等迪克招呼，一纵身跳到迪克身后。试探性地用舌尖碰了碰迪克的臀，迪克并没有反应，于是开始肆无忌惮地舔弄，用粗糙的舌头把那块娇嫩的地方沾满了他的唾液。  
迪克自己也上手撸动自己的阴茎，以便快速进入状态。杰森再次发出低低的呼噜声，示意他要开始了。迪克便感觉到毛茸茸的腹毛蹭上了他的臀部，已经完全超出人类尺寸的大家伙急不可耐地贴在他的吞缝上，冒出点点腥液。杰森舔了舔迪克的脸颊，挪动着后腿，试图对准他的私密处。但挺弄了几次都没进去，杰森开始不耐烦用牙齿抵住迪克的肩胛，寻求帮助。  
迪克笑了一下，还是伸出手握住那个火热的大家伙扶正。“你再试试？”杰森下移身体把迪克也压得更低，艰难地顶了进去。粗重温暖的气流喷在迪克耳边，迪克松了手，杰森便一口气全部进去，抵达深处。久违的痛爽让迪克后背一颤，他的整个后半身以一种诡异的姿势承受着杰森的全部。杰森也被熟悉的紧致刺激得脑袋发麻，停顿了一会儿才开始缓慢地抽送。  
“呜嗯……”过于大的家伙让迪克生出呕吐感，他低下头就能看见插入时自己腹部诡异的隆起。那根东西本来就是为了保证受孕，这样的深度已经足够进入迪克并不存在的宫口了。他抠紧地面，仍在变大的结让内壁扩大前所未有的宽度，将他锁死在杰森身下。  
杰森的牙齿紧紧得压着迪克的后颈，努力克制咬下去的欲望。终于，大量的精液喷涌而出打在迪克的深处。“啊啊啊啊啊！”长时间扩大的甬道难耐地瑟缩，括约肌已经酸痛到要抽筋的边缘，迪克的腿颤抖着软了下去，两具身体重叠在一起倒在地上。迪克在夹杂着欢愉的痛楚中痉挛着淌出精水，末了溢出些淡黄色的液体。  
低沉的虎啸声后，杰森跳着拔出了阴茎。精液汩汩地冒出来，打湿了裙子大片的布料。“呃嗯……”迪克脱力地躺在地上，汗水打湿了他的额发，肌肉酸胀。他眯着眼睛看向一边注视自己的杰森笑着摸了摸他的脸。杰森便歪倒在他旁边，像抱着什么玩具似的抱着他。粗硬的毛发略有些扎人，但温暖的体温让迪克疲累倍增。也许可以过一会儿再和杰森讨论是不是把他变回人形的问题，现在他只想睡觉。


End file.
